Various systems, such as cranes and other devices, employ grabbing mechanisms to grab, hold, lift, and move objects. These mechanisms may include hooks, pneumatically operated claws or grabbers, etc. However, few grabbing mechanisms allow for reliable and rapid grabbing and releasing of those objects. This can be especially important in situations in which the grabbing mechanism is attached to a crane under high loads. Moreover, identifying the state of the grabbing mechanism, including whether an object is properly engaged and released is critical to safe operation of such systems.